


I've got two faces. Blurry's the one I'm not

by anyay666



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor has heterochromia, Cynthia is trying, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Being an Asshole, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Bad Parent, M/M, connor is depressed, homo squad, trans connor murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyay666/pseuds/anyay666
Summary: Jared makes a group chat. Gayness and angst ensues.Very angsty and gayMy baby Connor gets hurt a lot.





	1. H-Homo?

_Jkkkkloluwu added evangreen, fukuklienman, bettermurphy, and, alana to the chat_  
_Jkkkkloluwu named the chat homosmexuals owo_  
_evangreen has been changed to treekink_  
_fukuklienman has been changed to murphy?morelikemorphine_  
_alana has been changed to zoe’s gf_

Jkkkkloluwu: WASSUP FUCKERS  
murphy?morelikemorphine: WHY WERE YOU ON MY PHONE?  
Jkkkkloluwu: FuCk yOu tHaTs wHy  
treekink: Jared istg what is my name  
treekink: also why is my name  
Jkkkkloluwu: because you have a tree kink  
treekink: Don’t @ me like this  
murphy?morelikemorphine: hjubgyAGJY  
bettermurphy: OwO what’s this  
murphy?morelikemorphine: a groupchat  
murphy?morelikemorphine: dumbass  
zoe’s gf: Don’t be mean Connor  
murphy?morelikemorphine: she be fukin lurkin  
murphy?morelikemorphine: waiting till someone says something bout her bab  
bettermurphy: she best bab

_zoe’s gf has been changed to best bab_

best bab: awww!  
bettermurphy: <3  
best bab: <3  
Jkkkkloluwu: ew  
murphy?morelikemorphine: ew  
bettermurphy: wait, connor who have u been textin for the last 10 min  
bettermurphy: u have no other friends  
murphy?morelikemorphine: ...my bf  
bestmurphy:HWAT  
treekink:WHAT  
bestbab:WHAT  
Jkkkkloluwu:WUT  
bestmurphy:WHO  
treekink:WHO  
bestbab:WHOM  
Jkkkkloluwu:WHO  
Jkkkkloluwu:I WANNA KNOW WHOSE STANDARDS ARE THAT LOW  
murphy?morelikemorphine: bitch

 

_Murphy?morelikemorphine has been changed to gay_

gay: yall standards r low cuz ur friends with me  
gay: guess what i am  
gay: <  
Jkkkkloluwu: whOOse ur bOyf  
gay: non of ur beeswax  
bestmurphy: what’s ur boyf

 _Boyf >riend_  
Boyf: amazing <3  
riend: awww con! <3  
Boyf: love you  
riend: love you too sweetie  
Boyf: god ur adorable

 

_Homosexuals owo_

gay: idk but he sparkle  
bettermurphy: HE AINT LYIN  
bettermurphy: HE WAS TEXTING SOMEONE AND I SAW I LOVE YOU IN THE CONVO  
bettermurphy: IDK WHO HE IS ANYMORE  
gay: i'm not always an ass  
bettermurphy: but it’s soo cute  
bettermurphy: u dont do cute  
treekink: tru  
gay: betrayed by my own blood and by my own soul  
treekink: am I the blood or the soul?  
gay: yes  
Jkkkkloluwu: kinky  
gay: yes  
treekink: JAHhgauhHYjG  
Jkkkkloluwu: W-What?  
gay: did i fuckin stutter  
bestmurphy: ADdfacsfsfsf  
bestbab: connor is gay confirmed  
gay: oh gee what made u think that  
bestbab: I guessed  
bestmurphy: OMG CONNOR  
gay: sì dear sister murphy?  
treekink: pffaAgagsusggahsb  
bestmurphy: die  
gay: bet  
treekink: connor no  
gay: try and stop me.  
bestmurphy: uhh  
bestmurphy: larry would get mad  
gay: *yougotmethere.j.peg*


	2. We catch a glimpse of Larry's asshattery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is an ass but memes are a thing so depression is on hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU muther fookers it's story time

treekink: wait, larry will get mad if connor died?

gay: *maybeso.gif*

bestmurphy: *maybeso.gif*

gay: aaaay

bestmurphy: aaay

treekink: that aint good

Jkkkkloluwu: it aint very cash money

gay: hey jared

Jkkkkloluwu: Yeees?

gay: perish 

_Jkkkkloluwu has been changed to spork_

spork: wHy

gay: pEWISH

treekink: did someons say jewish?

bestbab: Even what the hell?

bestmurphy: even

treekink: even

spork: even

gay: even

_gay changed treekink to Even_

bestbab: sigh

bestmurphy: It's ok Lana <3

bestbab: Silence, traitor

_bestbab changed best murphy to traitor_

gay: drama

traitor: shut the hell ur mouth

gay: no u

traitor: gasp

traitor: such genius

spork: more like suck penis

_gay removed spork_

Even:Connojdisjhdkzkeh

gay: ah, peace, tranquility

gay: my pores are clear

gay: my crops are watered

gay: my depression is supressed

gay: my emotions are conflicted

gay: all is well

Even: r u ok?

traitor: Larry's an ass again

_bestbab added spork_

bestbab: what'd he do?

traitor: called con a manwhore and me a bitch

bestbab: I Will Fight

_Boyf >riend_

Boyf: I will fight

riend: ev it's ok

Boyf: Alana will help

Boyf: try me Murphy

Boyf: fires will spread

Boyf: anyone who has wronged Connor Murphy will perish

riend: bye bye everyone at high school i guess

Boyf: if that is what must happen

Boyf: so be it

riend: more like soviet

Boyf: Why do i love you

riend: cuz 

Boyf: tru

riend: love you too 

 

_Homosexuals UwU_

 

spork: i got a pitchfork?

gay: wow

gay: you flatter me 

gay: *fans self* lord, i think i'm comin down with a case of the vapors

spork: dont get excited

spork: ur dads just an ass in general

gay: *yougotmethere.j.peg*

bestbab: stop trying to change the subject connor

Even: what did Cynthia say

traitor: she tried to calm him down

gay: lord bless 'er little heart

spork: this is it

spork: connor's lost it

traitor: nah

traitor: hes just not getting enough oxiclean

bestbab: Oxygen?

traitor: yeah

traitor: that

Even: why? Is he ok?

traitor: just wheezing cuz larry called him a manwhore

traitor: connors a virgrin

traitor: i think

gay: possibky

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the dancing queen OwO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hate fourth wall breaks and there will be none in this fic.  
> Thank you for coming to my tedtalk

traitor: Connor whet the asctal fuck  
spork: Tea?  
gay: what?  
traitor: why is evan here  
gay: because we're hanging out?  
traitor: why is he laying on the couch  
traitor: alone  
gay: he must pay  
gay: pay for his crimes  
spork: what did he do?  
gay: unspeakable things  
bestbab: This is text  
gay: shut ur fuck  
gay: i shall not taint ur eyes   
Even: I told him his hair was getting long  
gay: silence  
Even: he said  
Even: 'well hooey. Looks like my hair has receded into my scalp at 50 mph'  
Even: and then he said don't question me  
Even: and I said what?  
Even: then he said 'I told you not to question me. Sit on the couch and think about what you've dondh  
traitor: Evan?  
bestbab: Are you alright?  
spork: Connor fuckin murked him  
gay: *maybeso.j.peg*  
traitor: Imma investigate  
beatbab: Stay safe  
traitor: im scared  
spork: live text it  
traitor: ok   
traitor: im out of my room  
traitor: connor isnt in his room  
traitor: if i die let tnem know it was connors fault  
traitor: evans on the couch  
traitor: i think hes dead  
traitor: *deadev.j.peg*  
spork: yeah he ded  
traitor: connor is no where  
traitor: SHIT THERE HE ISNSIW'DNA  
bestbab: Are you ok?!  
gay: 2 down  
spork: im scared  
gay: as you should be  
spork: asigysuioa  
bestbab: Is Jared dead?  
gay: yes  
bestbab: Good  
gay: you may live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments will be squealed over


	4. Prithee, may I recieveth a waffle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk  
> Help  
> Im so sleep deprieved lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General fuckery commences

gay: wow this chat is dead  
bestbab: Maybe because you killed everyone in it?  
gay: nah  
gay: thats not it  
bestbab: Well then.  
spork: I LIVED BITCHES  
gay: dissapointing  
bestbab: Quite  
Even: I did too  
gay: hm gay: i guess you can be here  
traitor: im back hoes  
gay: ew  
spork: connor just slaughtered us all  
traitor: not true  
Even: I survived  
gay: thats what youd assume  
spork: hey connor  
spork: what the fuck is that supposed to mean  
gay: fie! Cometh h're and englut mine own coxcomb thee distemperate fooleth  
Even: connor  
gay: aye?  
Even: why?  
gay: well, thee seeth bawbling tree sir who is't is holding this mess of a friendship togeth'r, I am embracing mine own true, pure christian ways. Mine Fath'r shall beest so fustian. Nay m're homo f'r this valorous christian sir.  
traitor: connoejgwhak  
spork: most pleasurable and beauteous day sir! Please telleth me how thee art holding up this fine day. I myself am doing well. I desire thee art aswell  
gay: Heigh-ho! thee speaketh mine language also?!  
Even: I will slaughter you both if you don't shuteth the fuck upeth  
gay: understandable have a nice day  
spork: understandable have a nice day  
gay: ayyy  
spork: ayyy  
Even: shoot me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the dancing queen


	5. Oh god. The heteros are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has been waiting for this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this and idk

_riend <Boyf_

riend: r u ok ev?

riend: u seemed kinda out of it today

Boyf: I'm ok

Boyf: sorry

riend: nothing to be sorry about

Boyf: I'm just really stressed

riend: want to talk about it? 

riend: or do you want a distraction

Boyf: a distraction would be nice

 

_Homosexuals UwU_

gay: THE STRAIGHT COATS ARE COMING 

_gay left the chat_

spork: OH FUCK

_spork left the chat_

_traitor added gay to the chat_

_traitor added spork to the chat_

traitor: wtf

gay: YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL

spork: GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN

_straight coat added straight coat to the chat_

straight coat: Hello

straight coat: The heteros are here

gay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

spork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

gay: FUUUUUUUUUCK

gay: ZOE YOU DOOMED US ALL

spork: OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

spork: IM TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEE

_bestbab removed straight coat_

gay: oh

 

_Boyf <riend_

Boyf: have I mentioned I love you?

Boyf: because I really fucking love you

riend: #Evansaysfuck2k19

riend: I love you too

 

_Homosexuals UwU_

bestbab: Wow

traitor: that was an acid trip

gay: my life is an acid trip

spork: you _are_  an acid trip

gay: tru

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was eventful


	6. Even Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another acid trip of a chapter

Even: con has relZ6 peyraa e6#

Even: prety eaes

Even: enda

Even: eyas

Evan: eyes

gay: thanks?

Even: thyre l8ke sooooiio' pr3tt6

Even: twoo difeqditent colofws

Even: blu3 ans br9sd

Even: pr35tyyyyyuuyuoy6y

spork: So

spork: funny story

spork: Evan drank some hard cider

gay: I can tell

spork: could you

spork: possibly

spork: come over

spork: to his house

spork: and stay with him

spork: cuz his moms not home and i really need to go

spork: but hes a clingy drunk

gay: yeah

gay: i'll be right there

Even: connors comiand obehrs,.!?

Even: yaaaapaaawwas6y

gay: lmao

spork: hurry up

spork: he keeps talking about how pretty your eyes are

traitor: OwO? Tea?

spork: yES EVAN I KNOW CONNOR HAS ONE BLUE EYE

spork: wait 

spork: no i didnt

gay: you didnt?

spork: i almost never look u in the eyes

spork: ur scary

spork: also ur hair is always over one eye sooo

gay: lmaoooo

gay: im here homo

spork: shit man

spork: u really do have mismatched eyes

traitor: this a hilarious turn of events

Even: EVANTS

bestbab: christ

bestbab: fuck you all

bestbab: im goin back to bed

gay: imma take Evans phone so he doesn't embaress himself further

gay: night

spork: its one am

gay: fuck u

gay: morning then

gay: idgaf im goin to bed with a clingy evan hanging off of me

traitor: you should sleep Jared

spork: UmU

traitor: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not on anything when I write, my brain is just like this 24/7 lmao


	7. Heidi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi shows up UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaay

Turning off his phone Connor sighed and turned to Evan. Evan looked blearily up at him, “Cooon I’m tired.” He giggled, snuggling up against the taller boy. Connor laughed softly, really just a puff of air. “Ok then tree man.” He stood up, Evan clinging to him as he tried, and failed, to leave. “Ev, I need to get blankets and shit so we can go to sleep.” With a whine and a few grumbled complaints Evan detached himself from his boyfriend.

After a few minutes Connor came back. He set a glass of water and a few painkillers on the coffee table before dropping an armful of pillows and blankets onto the couch. He flopped onto the couch on his back, pillows under his head. Evan was quick to lay on top of him, using Connors chest as a pillow. Soon after Connor covered the two of them with blankets Evan dropped off to sleep. Running a hand through the smaller mans hair Connor smiled, his heart swelling with how much he loved the sweet boy using him as a pillow. Not too long after that he too dropped off to sleep.

When Heidi Hansen returned home at 3 a.m a strange sight greeted her. One she never imagined happening, there on the couch was her son... using another boy as a body pillow, their legs intertwined. Snapping a quick picture of the heartwarming sight she headed upstairs. She could question Evan tomorrow, besides she was tired.

 

_Ms. H <Jared_

Ms. H: *evancuddling.j.peg*

Ms. H: Jared, do you know who the boy in the picture is?

Jared: Oh, that’s Connor. He’s our friend.

Jared: Evan accidentally got drunk and Connor stayed with him.

Ms. H: Ok, thank you Jared!

Jared: No problem Ms. H!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = )  
> Dun dun duuuun


	8. Oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi asks people about Connor  
> Evan panics  
> Connor is amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahh

_Jared <Tree boi_

Jared: ur mom was questioning me bout connor

Tree boi: What?!

Jared: *convo.j.peg*

Tree boi: Shit

_Boyf <riend_

Boyf: My mom saw us cuddling and now she's asking Jared about you

riend: lol

Boyf: aaaaaaah

riend: it's ok Ev

riend: Everything will be fine

Boyf: can I call you?

riend: yup

_Ms. H <Alana_

Ms. H: Good morning Alana! I was wondering if I could ask you something?

Alana: Good morning! Of course!

Ms. H: Are you friends with Connor Murphy?

Alana: I would say so, yes.

Ms. H: What  can you tell me about him?

Alana: Well, I am dating his sister, Zoe Murphy. He is very dark and gloomy, although his sense of humor is very amusing.

Alana: He suffers from a few mental ilnesses but for his sake I will not disclose which ones.

Ms. H: Thank you Alana!

Alana: No problem!

_Heidi Hansen <Larry Murphy_

Heidi Hansen: What can you tell me about your son Connor?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...  
> This was fun


	9. Evan gets maaaad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is full of angst =)

_Mom <Evan_

Mom: Evan...?

 

_Boyf <riend_

Boyf: *momsentmessage.j.peg*

Boyf: Oh god

riend: Ev its gonna be ok

 

_Evan <Mom_

Evan: Yeah?

Mom: I don't know if I like you hanging out with Connor Murphy

Evan: What?! Why!?

Mom: Well his dad told me some things about him and I'm not comfortable with you being friends with someone like him

Evan: You don't want me hanging out with gay people?

Mom: No! Of course not!

Evan: People with depression then?

Mom: No!

Mom: Evan where are you getting these ideas?

Evan: I'm trying to figure out what you have against Connor.

Mom: Larry told me that Connor fakes mental illnesses for drugs. That he has anger issues and has traumatized his sister. He also told me how he skips school and gets high

Evan: Larry needs to shut his fat mouth

Mom: Evan!

Evan: He does.

Mom: Evan, we will talk about this when I get home.

Evan: Whatever.

 

_Even added spork and best bab to the chat_

_Even named the chat protect the Murphy's_

Even: This is where we plan to kill larry Murphy

bestbab: I'm down

spork: same

Even: *whatheidisaidthatlarrysaid.j.peg*

Even: That's what my mom said larry said

Even: I will burn that man

spork: *picofeverythinglarryhassaidaboutconnorandzoe.j.peg*

bestbab: I will help

Even: it is decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU please don huwt me  
> My tumblr is anyay666 so you can come screech with me if ya want


	10. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi figures Connor isn't as bad as Larry said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried

Heidi was dozing on the couch when a loud knock startled her awake. Silently she cursed whoever was at the door, sighing she opened it, ready to tell whatever salesman that was there to go away "Sorry but I-" she quickly cut herself off at the sight of two different colored eyes.

Connor Murphy offered her an awkward smile "Uh is Evan home?" He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, internally panicking. Heidi blinked, suprised "No, but..." she hesitated, unsure "Why don't you come in? Evan will be home soon." Connor smiled at her, walking inside and taking off his shoes. "Thanks Ms. Hansen."

Heidi nodded slightly, gesturing to the kitchen table "Have a seat." Connor sat, folding his hands in his lap. Heidi sat across from him "So Connor, what's your favorite subject in school?"

Connor tucked his hair behind his ear, a miniscule gesture that softened his dark exterior. "Well, I like art.."

Half an hour later when Evan returned he found his mom and his boyfriend huddled around a pad of paper. Connors hair was pulled back, something he only did when he felt safe.

Heidi looked up at him and smiled brightly "Hi Evan! Connor's just showing me some art tricks!"

 

_Homosexuals UwU_

 

Even: *convowithheidi.j.peg*

Even: *heidiandconnordrawing.j.peg*

Even: well this just happened

gay: it was interesting

traitor: what the fuck

gay: idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp


	11. Im back y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression was kicking my ass for a while there but I'm back y'all

_Homosexuals uwu_

bestbab: Alright, my mom is reading over my shoulder so Connor, Jared, be civil.

gay: Civil she says?

gay: Why Jared, I belive we are always civil.

bestbab: Oh boy.

spork: Why yes Connor, I belive we are.

gay: Jared! I do hope you are well.

spork: Why yes I am! You?

Even: *sigh*

gay: I am well also!

spork: You know, Connor. I am grateful for your friendship

gay:...

gay: Oh worm?

traitor: you messed it up

gay: its what i do best

bestbab: you can say that again

gay: its what i do best

traitor: you're a pain connor

gay: thank you

Even: Well _i_ think you're great

gay: aw

gay: evan is the only one i like here

spork: hey!

gay: suck a phat one jared

bestbab: my mom says you guys seem delightful

gay: she needs her eyes checked

Even: she needs her eyes checked

gay: ayy

spork: ayy

gay: begone thoticus maximus

traitor: you're so damn rude

gay: welp i guess its be mean to connor day

bestbab: Zoe? Are you alright? You _are_ being pretty rude to Connor

traitor: well i guess its all about connor

traitor: you dont anyone else

gay: ...

gay: Welp I'm gonna hop outta here for a bit. 

 

_gay left the chat_

 

traitor: good riddance

_bestbab changed traitor to Zoe_

_bestbab changed spork to Jared_

_bestbab changed Even to Evan_

_bestbab changed bestbab to Alana_

 

Alana: Zoe, what's up?

Zoe: Connor got mad at me and is acting like nothing happened

Evan: What did he get mad about?

Zoe: He found out I've been getting therapy for years and instead of being happy for me he got pissy.

Evan: How many years?

Zoe: 2 or 3

Evan: Doesn't he kind of have a right to be mad?

Zoe: Really?!

Evan: **Zoe.**  Think about it, Connor was begging for therapy for years. He's been needing help for years, he's been fighting with Larry about it for years.

Evan: And he just found out that you have been getting the very thing he was told wouldn't do anything for years.

Zoe: He couldn't just have been happy?!

Evan: _Zoe._  I get that you're upset but _think about it rationally._

Zoe: whatever, i see where you stand

_Zoe left the chat_

Alana: I'll try to talk to her when she's calmed down

Evan: Thanks Lana

Evan: sorry

Alana: No, No, you were right.

 

_Boyf <riend_

Boyf: Are you ok?

riend: yeah

riend: love you

Boyf: Con?

_8:34 pm_

Boyf: Con? Sweetie?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the dancing queen


	12. Anggsstyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at my grandmas house without wifi sooo  
> Im posting now

_Homosexuals uwu_

Evan: Have any of you guys seen Connor?

Evan: He hasn't answered any of my texts. I'm getting worried

Alana: Oh boy

Alana: Thats not good

_Alana added Zoe to the chat_

Alana: is Connor at your house?

Zoe: Why does it matter?

Alana: Zo, I love you very much, but just answer the fucking question

Zoe: No, he's not

Evan: fuck

Jared: What?

Jared: What's the panic?

Evan: I'll explain later Jared

Evan: We need to find Connor

Evan: Right now

Alana: I'll go look in the orchard

Alana: Zoe, ask Cynthia if she knows where he went

Alana: Jared, go look in the library

Evan: I'll go check the old mill bridge

Jared: Ok

Zoe: k

Zoe: mom said he left but didn't say anything

 

 

 

Evan: Found him

Alana: Is he ok?

Evan: physically

Evan: he's acting ok but he's too quiet

Evan: He's talking but...

Evan: Idk how to explain it

Alana: Just try

Evan: When theres a pause in the convo the silence seems

Evan: Heavier

Evan: idk

Jared: Where was he?

Evan: the bridge. He was just sitting on the bridge railing

Jared: was he going to... you know?

Evan: no

Evan: he was just sitting 

Alana: Where is he now?

Evan: we're at my house

Evan: he doesn't want to be home right now

Evan: _*connorasleeponevanslap.j.peg*_

Evan: He's asleep so thats good

Jared: he looks adorable wtf

Alana: He looks like a kitten

Jared: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCCKCKCKCKCKCKC


	13. ofiyeg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time and this is a very bad chapter but uuuuuuh  
> here ya go my peeps

_Homosexuals uwu_

_Connor added Connor to the chat_

Connor: I lived bitch

Alana: CONNOR

Connor: That's a me

Alana: I WILL EAT UR HEAD TRY ME

Evan: Are we all just going to ignore yesterday

Connor: YEs

Alana: Yeah

Jared: yE

Zoe: I guess

Evan: kk

_Connor has changed Evans name to adamandsteve_

_Connor has changed Jareds name to a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋_

_Connor has changed Alanas name to sister sMAPPED_

_Connor has changed Zoes name to coolcoolcool_

_Connor has changed Connors name to mario_

 

 

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: I am... terrified

mario: as you should be

mario: I'm going to break into your house and eat ur shower curtains

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: I have glass shower door

mario: _ **C R O N C H I T Y    M O N C H I T Y**_

 _a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋:_ oh god

adamandsteve: mario, why my name?

mario: because the bible is gay as fuuck

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: The bible.

mario: that says the bibble

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋:  _ **YOU QUESTION THE WORDS OF THE MIGHTY J I M M Y?**_

mario: oh god pls dont hurt me

mario: blease

sister sMAPPED: blease- blease bring me beets

mario: fair

adamandsteve: change my name please

mario: whats the magic word?

adamandsteve: sigh

adamandsteve: blease change my name

 

_mario has changed adamandsteves name to smol_

 

smol: I hate you

mario: thats not what you said last night

smol: egrwqkuyerg

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

mario: :0

smol: :0

 

_riend <Boyf_

riend: can i tell em?

Boyf: Can i tell them?

riend: lmao

riend: im guessing the answer is yes then

Boyf: ye

 

_Homosexuals uwu_

mario: Me and Evan are doing the fondue

_mario is offline_

_smol is offline_

_a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋_ : wAIT HWAT

 

 


	14. Shout out to mah friend aaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mah braim is poofing sooo  
> here ya go my broski's  
> warning: if you thought that last chapter was wild, just wait

_coolcoolcool added mario to the chat_

_coolcoolcool added smol to the chat_

 

coolcoolcool: so u and Ev are dating

mario: I never said that

smol: he said were doin the fondue

mario: the hanky panky

smol: the shrex

mario: the fricc fracc if you will

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: SO y'all are dOING THE KIssy 

mario: see, he gets it

coolcoolcool: why didnt you tell usssss???

mario: i dont kiss and tell

smol: i dont kiss and tell

mario: ayyy

smol: ayyy

mario: sagfgyeffgy

smol: sagfgyeffgy

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: woah wtf

mario: we

smol: are

mario: special

smol: Jared

mario: Klienman.

smol: Do

mario: not

smol: test

mario: us.

smol: If 

mario: you

smol: do,

mario: you 

smol: may 

mario: not 

smol: find

mario: yourself

smol: in

mario: this 

smol: dimension

mario: for

smol: much

mario: longer.

smol: Understood?

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋:coolcoolcoolnodoubtnodoubtnodouuuubt

mario: good

sister sMAPPED: Road work ahead?

mario: uH yEaH i sUrE hOpE iT dOeS

coolcoolcool: and hes back

smol: so yeah

smol: we doin the romance

mario: ye

smol: ew ur gay

 

_sister sMAPPED changed smols name to pot_

_sister sMAPPED changed marios name to kettle_

 

sister sMAPPED: Hi pot, meet kettle

a̸͍͉͝ ̸̘̯̀m̵̩͆e̵̓̀͜ṛ̸̬̒e̸̘͂̚ ̷̟̦̆v̴̯̩͋e̷̖̍͋š̵̬s̶͕̻̀̉ë̷̹̯̚l̶͎̗͋: connor's the stoner shouldnt he be pot?

k̶̘̰̏e̴͚͈͒t̸̙̑̚ẗ̷͙̳́l̶̫̒ͅę̴̬͒͘:̶͉̓͑ ̴̠̿̅ ̶̧͈͑͛ ̷̘͊̔I̶̘̅͑ ̷͙̓ŵ̴̻̭a̸̼̒ŕ̵̭n̵͓̖̓͂e̸̻͆͝d̴̩͝ ̸̩̼̕ỳ̷̫̓ŏ̴̩͔ǔ̷̻͠ͅ ̴̙͛͝Ĵ̴͍̭a̴͓͎̚͝r̸̻̫̓͆ë̸̱͕ḍ̷̿̂ ̵͍͋̀K̸̗̄̓l̸̖̫i̴̖͒ȅ̸̝̒n̵͂͒͜m̶̯̝̌̆ả̸̻̦n̶͓̟̓̓

a mere vessel: woah ok

  mere vessel: woah what

    e  e  v s  el: connor what happens when my name runs out of letters?

kettle: idk

  m   r   v    el: someone help

                   el: oh no

                    e: tell my cat i love her

_???? has been kicked from the chat_

kettle: =)

sister sMAPPED: evil

kettle: ur next

sister sMAPPED: oh shit

 

_sister sMAPPED changed kettles name to ~~amazing~~_ ~~~~_overlord_

_sister sMAPPED changed pots name to pure boi_

 

sister sMAPPED: wait, connor, i didnt change your name to that

 

 

 

overlord:y̷̡̢̢̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̱͉̮̜̮̺͈̤̖͎͓̜̝̗̗̘̫̱̦͖̱̮̤͔͇͍͎͕̼̲̜͍̤̜̣̗̹̺̫̦̠͙͓͖̩̲̩̦̘͖̱̹̪̫͍̲̫͈̗͓̟͚̞̠̪̣͚̤̲͖̦̣̬͇̳̘̭̝͚͎̟̥͓̰̩̲̭͍͎̞͔̭̻̻͈͇̙̠̺͍̰̬̺͎̬̯̭͔̲̹͙̱͕̲͓̩͍̺͕̝͎͍̻̜͓͓̫̻͓͙̬͉̼̣̜͚̥̣̱̜͙̹͓̝̰̲̪̙̥̗̗̱̻͇̗̥͇̳̟̠̫̝͔̦̥̻͍̬̬̬̘̟̼̘̯̦̱̭̖̜̬̖͕̼̫̟͙̦̳͔͉̙͚͈̞͕̝̰̪̠̒͂̑̾̐̔̓̿͂͊̓̌͐̏̋͂͒͆̊̃̐̓̇̎̿́̂͑͑́̋͑̏̉͛͊̑̇̌͐̾̍̂̓͑̑̄̌̎̎͆̔̈́̍̈́̐̐͆͐̈́̑̈́͒̎͒͛͒̊̎̆̉̀̈́̾̓̐͆͂̇̀̀̈́̑̈̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̵̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̻̪̣̣̦͚͖͎̹̦̮̬͎̜̱̦͈̗͔̺̘̬̻̺̠͔̠̘̝̬̪͎̖̤͕͚̺̜͊͐̎͊̇́̓͊̈́̿̿̓͋̍̌̈́̍͒̉̊̇̓̓̓̎̔͆̊͂͗̃͛̿̋̎͋̔͋̏͋͛̽̐̓̇͋͛̾̓̉̆̿̌͑̏̍̃͋͐̆̄͑̓̃̽̃̏͐̇͗͋̍̿̒͂̌̇̆̏̓̂͑̈́̓̄̈́͐̓̉̓̃̾̓̒̎̐̊͒͛̅̋̋̆̇̌̌̑̎̀̆͒͌̇͛́̏̈́̋̂̍͛̓̍̿̈́̌̒͂̑̓̈̓̒͑̌̾̉̄̓̌̉́̊͆͆͋̅̊̿͒͊̋̈͌̂̅̇̍̿̒̐̉̃̇̆̆̑̓̒̓͛̅̏̌̄̉̑̾̊̓̂̓̆̋̏̑̌̓̏̐̃̉͛͊̃̓̔͒̆͒͌̍̓͂͒̇͋̆̆̄̎͐͛͛̅͐̊̂̏͊͆̈͋̓͊͐̚̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ư̷̧̨̢̡̧̢̨̨̧̛̛̟̘̳̖͇̫̙̞̮̠͉̺͓͇̟̣̼̤͉͔̖̟͎͈̼̳̖̫͇̦̱͕̫̠̪͍͖̭̱̭̣̝̞̫̫͕̞̮͓̥̙̭̣͖͓̼͚̜̣̩̜̤͕̩͚͖̘̪̫̼̬̭̬̰̙̯̯̭̰͉̣͋̊͐̆̆͌̈́̊̉̀̿͗̀̑̀͒̈́̑̊̆̍͆̒͗͌̔̇̇͋̓̆̀̿̎͛̽̄̄́̾̒̐̈́̓́̔͒̍͗̏͌̏̊̌̂̾̀̒̀͂͗͛́̔͂̅́̋͒̏͒̑̾̆̈́̿͋̽̐̾̎̇̔̏͐̆̆͌̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̧̨̢̨̡̢̡̛̛̝̱̙̘̗̟̩͚̻̫̣͔͇͇̙̭̤͎̝͍̠̤͍̞̪̗̦̣̲͖͔̙̝̘͚͚̣̻̞̬̙̖̗̹̣̻̦̼̦̟͕͔̣͙͍̮̯̺̮̿̒́̅̍̆̓̈́̌̒̌̓̈́̅̉̂͗̃̿̔̈́͊̒̅͊̊̀͑̈̆̈́͑̃͛̒̄̀̐́̆̄̂́̒̅̾͋͐̔̒͋̑̊̚͘̕͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̴̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͉͓̞͖̭̗̘̟̺͉̲̤̱̰̜̰̠͔̭͕͍̪̓̈́́̿̈̇͗̓̊̈́̉͐̑̍̿̈́̈́̇̊̓̽̊̋̑̍̅̑͌̔̃̈̆̒̿̾̃́̆͗̂̐̎̐̏̿̀͒̍̅̑̊̿͌͋͑͂̇̓̀̃͌̊̓̍̓̊̐̂̊̿̂̑̈́̿̉̍̄̾͐͌͌̓͑̽̑̄̈́̇͌̽̔̃̂̊̾̈́͒̇̐͒̇̇͆̃͑͆͗̈́̾͂̓͗̃͑̇̓̃̌̈́̇̌͒̾̃͊̂̒̆͐̊̌́́͛̉͐̄̓̏͂́̇̋̉͊̈́̂̂̒͗͌͌̿̉̀́̾̿̎̉̒̈́͑̎̅̋͂̆̊͂́̐͊̍̐͗͌͒̈̓̊̔̎͋͑̓̈́̿̂̈̽͑̄͛̎̑̅̿͋̽͛̓̅̓͆̽͛͑̑̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ą̸̢̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̢̧̡̛̛̳͉̘͖̭̠̙̹͔̬͎̥̗̻̯̖͚͔̦͍͕̤̬͕̜̙͓̫̹̠͙̬̗͕̲͎̺͚̳̺͇̱̩̺̩̙̥̹͖̯̟͓͚̺̲̝̞͓̰̤̤͚̭̙̬̭̭̱̤̟̫̜̩̯̝͚̪̗͚͇͙̝͓̻͕̹̟̬̲̱͓̼̺͉͍̘͔̥̻̘̰̮̬̘̩͔͍̣̞̗̭͉̩̘̜̘̲̣̫͍̥̦̳̤̩̜͓̖̭̞̪̮̲̥̮̗̱̯̥̠̳͈̱̯͙̩͇͖̹̠̘̘̬̘͉̩͖̣͖̪̜͚̠̟̻̰͎͉̘͕̼͉̻̣̱̭̬̲̖̭̠͖͓͇̙̤͉̪͚̳̟̪̣̹̖̱̩̳̝̳͚̰̙̹͇͉͓̮̟̻͈͓͓̱̬̲̜̪̞͍̣͓̝̦̘̜̜̱͓̦̮̮͎͖̝͎̗͔̳͉̣̣̹̘͉̥̰̬̬̘̙̹͙̺͌̓̃̽̐͐̿͆͊͋͐̉̂̂̾̈͛̌̈́̎̌͂̄̽̐̔̍͂̊͛̿͒̓́̋͌͑̂̄̏͌͋̓͆̎̾̆̄̃̔̀̈̄̃̐̍̓̔͒̈̏̿͒́̇̾̅̇̋̎̎̉͋̐̆̐͛̌̂̿̊̌̔̈͛͒̏͗͂̾͂͌̌̈́̂͆̅̓̍̾̎́̽͑̈̇̓̿͛̄̃̿̈́͆̿͗̄͗͂̀̎͐̆̔̈͐̓̑̿̆̄̉̓͛͂̿̈́͑̔̔̀̋̃̇̄̒̏̓͂́̀͌̈́̊̀̋̍̓͒̈̽͗̑̿̆̒̈́̿͐̒́̈́̔̽̾̊̍̓̾͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅv̶̡̧̧̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̨̛͈̬̦̥͖̻͍͈͈̭͎̞̘̙̱̼͉̰̞͉͎̝̩̟̰̼̜̠͙̦̺̭̻̠̯̯̙͙̼̱̫̲͍̤̹͔̰̖̤͔̭̬̜͈̪̭͉͙̠͈̯̝̦̗̙̭̗̹͖͎̼̺̬̺͉̟͖̘̫͍͇̭̻͔̝̞̤̲̖̘̟̭̩̗̖͓̼̻̞̲͕̻̦̺̖̮͈̣̫͎̭͙͙̺̭̯̥̞̞̪̭̲̩̭̝̪̬̥̤̗̮̞͚͎̠̤̥̱̣̯̻̮̰̮̪̙̞͕͙̟͔̗̫̜͎̲̘̰̖̳̙̭̼̣͇̙̣̍͑̈̋̆̅̃̽̓̍͌͊̌́͐͘͜͜ͅͅe̵̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̧̡̧̨̡̪̙͓̼͖̰̫̣͎̦̟͚̖̮̠͓̩̦̪̣̟̝̥̣̩͍̺̙̮̠̰̬̣̺̪͖̺̮̱̦͍̥̲̪͈̳͚̲̳͓̗̜̩̦̘̗̜̞̫͉̱̻͎͖̟̘̹̤̫̘̟̬̱͎̠͉̰̻͕̤̖̖͎̘̳̬̬̩̲̰͈͇̜͕͕͉̰̰̬̟͎̟͕͎̻͓̺̮̼̫̗̤͍̱̥͉͚̻͚̯̤̫̻̰̙̫̪̩͎̺͔͈͍̰̻̹̻̤͙̱̭̎̈̉̉͐͒̐̉̇̏̍͐̆̍̅̾͑̍͆̓̏̎͒͑̃̅͌͗͗̅̉̉͐̆͛̄̀͗̿̇͊͒̈́̎͋̓̌͋̐͒̅̃̉́͆͆͌͌̾̉̑̉̓͆̾̍̾̃̿̃̓̓͂̌̾͐͑̈̍͊͆̎͛̏̅̽̈́̊̍͒̉̏̋̓̓̅̇͑̃̃̊͐̐͆̉̄͊̔̏͌̆́̽͒͊̃͆̄̊̀̈́̈́̊͆͂͋̀̓͗̇͗̍̊̑̏̿͑̉̅̽̎̑̏̒̅̀̔̈́̈̀͆̍̅̑͑͌̎̀̒̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅ ̷̡̧̨̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̨̨̨̢̡̡̟̼̗̟͚̹͔̙̗͉͚̙̠̙̺̣̩̣͔̘͖̱̱̝͍͍͎̣̱̼͈̺͙̬̹͔̳̠̯̪͚͈͈̗̪̪̦̰̯̞͚̠̜͔̫̹̞̬͎͖̪͚̫̹͙̭̬͓͚̝̯̬̪̲̩̦̘̝͈̣̳͙͈͍̼͍͈͈̦̭̟͇͎̙̘͇̝̽̍͗͊̉̃̈́̈́̍̂̀̽͆̾̀̍̍̓̈́̈́̈̏̉̒̓̊̾̏̔̿̓͐̐͑̇̆͊̔̋̏͗̉́̒̓͐́̈́̐̈̂̂̏̋̒́̅͑̆̐̎̅̋̆͗̓͗̐̌̑̇̔̃̍̽̈́͑̅̑̿̅͆͑̄̔͂̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅt̸̨̢̧̢̧̡̨̢̡̧̡̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̜͈̗̘̯̩͕̣͕͍̳͍̰̣͚͕̱̳̦̮̹͕̩̳͙͓͉̣̻̳̞̟̻͉͈̼̤̗͉̟͙̘̮̮̪̼̩͎̯̜͈͚̩̺̭̯̬̼̬͚̝̟͔̲̘̣͓͉͕͇̜̫͔͉̤͔̦̞̬̱̫̩͍̯͉̙͎͎͖͍̱͉̼͇̗̺̹̹̝̖̻͔̰͓̹̮̺͉͍͇̼̝̰̜̟̫͉̯͈̖͍̹͓̰̜̗͙͔͖̻͉̥͈̬̤̖̘̭̹̠͉̜̘̭̪̯̩̬̹͎͖̟͍͙͓̞̳͉͍̣̫̞̦̫͇̺̣̩̫͈͕͇̣̯̝̗͉͍̖̙̯̮̠̻̻͖͇͚̣͎͇̼̙̬̟̳̱͍̀̾̒̈́͂̄̓̿̽̔͛̓͒̓̑̌̓̇̈̋͂̓͗͊̏̇͗̄̂̏̅̈́̐̔̾̆͑̄̓̊̄̆̊̈́͌͋̔͑̈͌̄́̀̉͗̏̉͌̽̈́̏͋͐͛̊̓̈͐͛͌̑̐͌̉̊́͛͛̈́̆͋͐̃͑̇̿͆̉̏̄̃͆͛̉̊͗́̐̾̄͑̎̎̇̋̈͛̈̌͒͊̋̒͑̋͌͗̂̊̄̽͒͌͂͌̿̾̃̔͋͌̌̽̂̎̿̔́̈́̔̄͑̄̈́̌̽̊̆̿̏̀̈́̓͑̆͑͛̀́́̈́̉̂͐̄͒̋̽̅̎̋̉̄̔͗̑́͐͋̀͌́̔͗̃͂͒̊̓͌́͗̐̽͐̎̑͛͊͗̔͛̎̆́̈́̃͒̇̄́̔̓̏̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅŗ̶̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̜̩̻̼̝̩̼̗̘̩̫̲̲̥͎̲̳̟͙̤̬̬̫̟̻̗̳̻̰̄̾͆̔̓͊̓̅̒̊̔̈́̾͗̋͆͂͌̈́͂̏̌͂̏͗͐͗̏̄͒̔̏̄̆̌͆͐̐͗͛͛̿́͛̌̅͒̉̓̂̅̀̇̂̊͆̂͑́̈́̈̊͛̓͆̀́̌̓̇̽͛̔̑̈́̈̾̌͌̌͌̀͆̂̒̎͋͐́͒͒̾̊̏̐̍̓̀̉͑̍̉͑͒̿̓̒͛͊̎̔̈́̎̊̎̀̐́̾̾͒̎̐̍̊̃̒͑̉̈́͒̈́̊̅̏͌̈́͛̐̔̀̓̾̋̾͌̉͂̄̑̏̃͂̈́̔̆͌̉̈́͂̍̅̒͊̈́̓̾́̄̍̃̈́̈́̋͆̃̍̔͂̐̓̈̈́͗̑̒̐̄̂̆̊̄͂̎̒̄͆̑̌͊͐̀̆̍͋̔̿̇̊̓̑̌̈́͛͑̈́͐̎̾͑̀͂̅̒̊͐͑͗̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠į̸̛̖̞̝̻̙͔̲̳̮͎͔̪̘̰̪̝̤̪̪͈̖̾̅̏̅̈̄̈́̌̔̆̓͌̽̆͌̀͗̎̈̋͑̏͛͆̈̾̆̊̈́̂̈̔̈̈́̔͌̍̂̈́̐́̍̒͌͆̉̐̏͆̌̈́͂̎̑̂̅̇̂͆̿̉̉̈̎̄̐͑͋͐̑͊̽̆͌͐͆̈͒̎̈́̈̓͑̿̃̇͌̎̏̃͆̉̃͗͊̏̀̓̆̑͐͒͂́͒͌̐͌͒̎͑͂̂̔̓̌̈͗̌͆̔̈́́̇͐͌̋̆̃̒͗͐͐͆̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ẻ̷̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̩͕̩̲̱̮̥̯̱̤̣̤̳̗̰̩̖͍͕̫̯̞͙̣͙̹͓̱͓̥̯͈̪̮̫̰͇̭̻̟̩͍̻̘̥͕̹̮̫͚͉͓̯̹͓̪̥͉̭̖̱͖̙̦̹͉̩̮͕͈͕͉̥̼͍͓̼̪̩̙̰͙͕͈̦̤̤͉̺̜͚̭̹͖͚̘̖͔͓͚̫̞̺̖̹͚̣̹͎͚̼̲͔̗̮͖̞̠̦̮̜̥͕̪̼̫͓͖͓̈́̄̈́͒̆̑͛͛̄̏͊̇̐̀̄̃̓̐͆̂͌̍̌͋̆̿̔͋̾̀̐͂̑̓͛̇͋͛̾͗̐̓͒̆̿̇̈͊̎̒̽͛͒̒͂̐̎̒̑̈́͊͌͆̓͂̐̓̋͑̍͐͆͂͊̈͌̒̐̑̈́̌̆̈́̏͌̆̈́̿͌̂͂͐͗̓͛͗̿̀̈̎͑̑̎̽̇̆̽͆́̅͗̇̒͋̽́͋̄͐̎͆͂͂̔̐̈̂̆͌̊̒̿̊̓̈͗͑̑͗͂͋̈́̃̍̍͌̑͑̕̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̶̧̛̛̛͕͕̩͕͍͙̞̭͚̘̩̫̯̗̹̑͑̈́̈́̍̇͊͛̇͌̒̑̎͑̂̆̽͑̈͛̃͑̈́̄̇̆̏͗̉̈́̈́͛̆͌͊͑͗̇͊̂̌̇̿́̎̋̍̒͗́̍̿͐̈̌͐̊̊͌͗̾̿̎̂̄̊̀͛̅͑̒̊̇͒̔̇͆͛͆̀̌̏̐̅͊͑̂̿̿̉̽́̃̔̀͘͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̟͍̫͍̺͔͔̰͈̻͕̟̩̰̘̗͖̺͙̣͚̱̩̤̯͎̜̩͍̜͖̲̫͖̣̖̰͍̰͖̬̤̻͈̥͎̤͉̼̟̩̝̥̟̞̹̤̘̭͎̭͙̞̥̦̰̩̦̦̈́̐͗̾̋̋͑̒̈͑̄̐̈́͆͊͋̊̇͐̒̀͋́͑̊̓̒̇͐͒͐̓̾̈́̂͗̉̒̑̽̒̈́̃̈́̀̒̒̎̑̈́̾̀̎̍͒͒̇͆͛̍̑̊͒͋̒͗̋͂̀̆͒̂͌̆̅̀̄̇͒̓̊͛̎̉̌̓̎̔̌̏͂̅̓̀́̋̓̽̇͛̏̍̿̓̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅṁ̸̧̧̧̡̡̨̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̘̜̫̰͔̟̗͇̮͍̹̹̳͍̣̼̙̺̲̗̻̳̙̞͔̖̝̩̹͍̹̠̯͔̠͉͕̦̠̼̞̼͍͓͉̱̗͇͇̦̮̖̗͈̖̼̺̰̹̩̳͙͚̻̯̠͈̬̱̣̯̠̣̰̰̣̬̮͇̠̩̦͔̻̪͓̝̘̘̪̳͚̣͈̩̱̹̭͍̱̯̼̭̰͎͎̲̭͈̥͈̙̪̝͍͚͍̺̹̬̬̙̗͙͓̰̯͚̳̬̯̱͇̬͇͍̘̟̣̲͉͎͖̪̼̘͖̬̝̹̰͉̺̮̺͇̮͔͙͎̻͙̲̠͍͓̱̫͓̯̹͇̩̳̣̱̯̮̥̮̺̤͈̥̝̥̻̥̻͕͉̮̳̰͍̩̱̥͎͎̜͉̜͖͇̰̺͕͕͇͎̮͕͉̳̰͖̝̼̞͕͖͔͓̠͛̈́͊̋̐͋̌͛̊͗̓͋͆̊̑̑͋͒̂͐̆̅̒̋̃͒̌̒̓̇͛̿̈́͂̄̓̒̄͛͋͒͑̇͌̆̇̈́̓̏̌͊͌̿̿̃̅̿̑͛̽̂͑͊͋̑͑̑̊̈́̊̀̔̒̆̐̒̐̈́̿̄̾͒̊̀͌̑̉̑̈̾͒͌̽̑͛̈̈̓͆͂̏͊̏̏̽̉̔̔̄̓̌͛̿͗̾̿͗̓̑̂̑̏͛̿͐͆̑͂̆̌̔̎̇͌͂̑̇͛̒͌͛̔͒̍͌̍̇͐̐̓̎̌͂̈́̔̉͆̍͒̈́̀̔̎͐͛͒̇̔̌͑͑͒͒̔̊̋̀͐̅͊̓̽̍͐́͐̿̑͛̔̽͆͐͆̉̓͛͊̎͆͑̋͐̈́̃̇̆̈́̈̑͌̆̃̂͛͂̊͊͑̿̅̉̿̈́̇̾͗̍̈́̋̚̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅę̴̨̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̦̦̬̠̤̥̗͔̜̹͙̳̹̝̹̱̱̪͙̟̥̼̟̣̜̞͚̤̱̦̗̖̪̜͍̞̦͖̙̲̝̦̐̈̂͂͐̈̂͒̅̆̎͑͐͂͌͐͒͆͐̓̉̒̊͊͑͂͊̉̔̓̈͊̿͌͑͋͑͗̑̌̃̓͋̈́̇̑̔̾͊͆̈́̌͐͑́̿̍͐͋͒̍̔̆̋̄́̊̊̃̐́̿̃̈́͐̾̒̌̎̂͂̒̑͊̈̌̋̔̈̉̑̾͆͛͊̔͊̉̍̈́̅̆̾̆͋͆͗̈́̈́̔̔̈́̀̓͂̓͗̂͒̓̓̏͑̄͐̽̅̑̾͌̄̈́̐̌̀͗̔͒͆̐̽̈́͗̈̽̄̐͂́̊͑̓̂̔́̀̇̎͗͗͒͌̀̃̈́̏̇͊͆̅̿̎̏̏̎͒̅͗̊͐̂̆̆̈́͗̐̎̈́́̉͛̅̐̇͒͐̈̋̑̋̓̊̌͛̽̎̈́̉̚̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̢̨̨̢̨̡̧̨̧̢̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱͓̼̦͈̬̤̙̳̫̹͕̞͚̹̮̼͙͈̞̼͉͚̠͍̖̯͖̦͍̙̙̟̥͉̲̜̬̠̼̞̪͚̙̖̱̟̘̭̤̘̰̳̹͇̺͈̫̼̲͎̪̟̖̰͕͈͓͔͍͕̥͙̤͓̯̼̭͖͉͖̖̯̫͖̬̳̣̺͇̟̘̦̭͕͈̻̘̖̜̝͉͔̼̮͙̬̭̝͉͚̞͎̲̤̣̣̙̰͈̹̯̩̝̱͎̹̩̞̭̼̟̘̳̳͍̼̣̠̜̺̠͈͇̝͚̲̞͕͙̗̩͙͎͕̫̤̗͓̝̩̹̘̯̭͓̙̻̺̞͚̺̙̹͇͍̭̻̫̦̳̲͇̄̆̉͆̈́̀̀̃̀̅̊̅̆͆̈́͊̅̇̎̍͗̉̏̂̔̎̔̓̿̈́͊̎̇̾͌̒͗͋̍̌̈̐̇̉̓̒̄̇̉͐̊̓͑͆̇̏̔̂̏̑̿̈́̽͆̑̇̋̈́͆͛͋̿̾̒̊̎͌͌̎͂̓͐̈́̂̉͑̄̆̓͛̑͋́̓͐̓̃͊͐̓͆͛̈̏͌̈́̃̃̓͋̾̇̿̽͋̑̈́͂̈́̊̄́̇̈́̃͂͊̏̄̄͆̀̌̓̈̏͂̿̋̓̊̑̎́͊͛͛̾̈̿̅̉̒̂̓̏̉̂͑̓͆̉̋̔̊̓̎͌͐͋̉̒̍͛͗̎̋̎͐̍̊̅̒͗̐͛̃͋̆̌́̃̂̕̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅṃ̷̧̧̧̢̧̨̢̨̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̞͎͕͚͎̯̟̰͓̥͎̥̫̫̲̣̣̗͎̱̮̙̫̟̻͉͓̫̦̦͍͕͙̰͖̺͉̟͓̲̦̦̬̲͔̯̦͉͈͈̺͈͖̹̖̥̠͇̖̠̮͔͔͖͇̞̪̬̝̠̩͕̟̦̹̯̬̠̲͖̥̠͖̬̣͈̺̘̬̪̖̬͈̫̻̟̲̳͔͙̝̩̣͍̭͙̺̗̝̗͇͕̖͎̠̮̼̥͎͚͉͎̝͙͕̞̘̟̥̈̑͆̈́̔̐͑͌̆̈̆̏̓̅̌̾̔̂͆̍̂̊̃̓͋̒͒͑̈̍͂͆͂͋̔̿͒̇̏̿̉̓͐̓̒͂͛̑̐͌͆̒̔͂͊̊̈̾̎͌̈̏͌͂̊͗̈́͂̈́̋̈͛̀̑̈́̒̑̄͌̈́̉͐͒̒͊̈̑̿̔̐̑̊̓̊̽̉̐̇̔̐͌̊̽̀̔͐̃̔̐̒͆̂̑̾̂͒̈̉͊͌͂͂̔̅̌͌̇̾͆͒͗͂͊̓̋̄̈́̌͑̅̉͑͑͋̎͐̾̄̉̂̋̀͌̈́͌̆̆̆͐̌̔̓̔̌̿̿̀͛͂̊͛͐̆̄̈́͋̃̽̒̅̊̉̔̄̒̿̇̏̈́̔͂̅͑̏̓͌͊͗̏́͛̋̃̓̽̑̏͊͐̅̂̔͊̒͆͑͗͒̈́̏̂̍̈̃͊́̂̑̊̇̓̿͋̈́̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅö̸̡̡̢̢̧̨̨̢̨̨̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̢̧̧̡̻̙͎̬͓͚̼̹̦̰̗̹̼̼̝̜̹̪̬̪͖̯̪͈̳̮̲͎͙̦̘̭̞͈̠̦̭͚̞͉̠̝̻̤̤͇̙̤͔͚̩̣͍̜̬͚̱͚͚̟͈͈͈̖̖͚͖̞͓̲̥͕̞͓͖̩͙̻̠̩̜̠͔̲̱̦̲̞̱͚̞̬̫͚̺̹͔̪͉͕̠͉͔̱̣̠͚̖̟̬͈̫̭͓̪̗̞̝̭̥̙͖̭̭̠̫̙̥̭̣͇̰̰̹̦͕͚̼̱̩̰̭̫̯̘͙͉͍̭͍̙̳̺̪̝̭͎͓͈̰͍̺̜̟̗̭̬͚̦̮̪̰͔͈͖̗͚͓̹̟̠̳̫̞̬͖̯͉̟̗̪̬̩̮̗̗͔̤̝͙̝͚̲̟͇̙̺͓͖̝̬͖͉͉̙̦̟̟̼̺͉̹̭̝̟̇͗͒̀̆̈̊̔̈́͑̅̈́̈́̇̏̇͌̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̸̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̢̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̞͙̗͖̪̟͔̼͖̯̺͇̠͇̣̣̻͖̯͎̭̠͕͇̼̣͉͕̺̘͓̦̘͙̯͎̺̹̝͍͙͉͚̮̰̼̲͉̝̼̫̘̪͕͚͉͍̫͈͙̟̜̻͈̻̣̭͙̣͈͍͙̪͓̳͉̙̭͉͇͉̠̮͇̜͙̺͈̦͍͖̯̙͇̙̪̳̦͈̻͔̗͕̖͈̱̝͙̖̫̺̬̟̣̱̳͓͓̳̤̲̗̭̹̞͉̣̻̲͕͙̬̳̝̦̭͕͖͇̗̝̻̮͓̙̼̯͉̩̹͎͖̯͇͇̜̘͔̜͇̱̮̻̙̯̲͇̫̖͚̼̤͙͉̠̝̳̦͓͇̻̻̻͚̖͇̭̻̼̥͉͚͚͖̖̩̣̻̲̮̜̱̬̣̘͖͓̯͖̥͈̹̝̱̠̳̝̠̙̙̣̗̭̖͖͙̩̱̻̬͇̱̺͙͕̜͔͇͛̈́̀̃̏͒̆͆̿̓̌̇̽́͊̑̋̈́̃͑̅͂̃̄̍͛͌̾͗̍͂̒͒͋̉̑̀̒̀̅͌̒̒̂̍̾͛͒̀̋̈́̇̿̒͆͊̿̋͌̊̓̃͌̇̀̇̽̓͊̏̔̌͐͛̈́̐̊̈́̿̊̓͂͐̓̐̋̏͆͛̌̍̅͑̓̈́̏̈́̽̅͌̂̿̐̇̒̍̈̒͂̓̂̔̈́̐͊̒̔̒̓̒̓̾̽̿̽̇́̑̾̊̃̃̋̄̍̇̈́͋̽̀̈́͊̌̌͛̐́͋̄̊͛̅̂͒̈͊̿̓̂̒̄̋̑̾̉̍͛͑̍̑̃͐̒̑̋͆̓̆̃͆̿̃̇̃͗̈́̕̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅṱ̶̢̧̨̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̝̠͖̟̳̺̞̘̼͔̰͓̩͈͈̜̠̫̜̥͔͈̙̖̦̣̙͚͈̙̲̘͚͙͕̰̻͎͕͎̖͚͕͖̱͔͎̯̣̬̥̪̙̪̖̻͉̝̩̘̪͉̘͚̖͖̟̱̲̗̗̠̩̳͈̰͓̦̘̞̜͙̩͖̬͉͚̠̘͕̞̟͉̪̻̫̹̳̞͎̰͕̮̼̹̥̳̭̲͙̥̦̖͍̲͕̙̠̗͖͖͉͚͎̙͇̱͎͔̘̤̪͇̞͉̥͖͚̫̬̞̼̰͙͔̳͕̘̗̝̱̺̟̤̘̲̬͖̬͎̮͍̺̠͇͓̖̅̔͂͂͌͌̍͒̋̈́̎͆̍̏̿̒̈́̌͌́́̔̅̐̽͛̀͂̎̀̏̓̏̊̾͂̈͋̊́̒͊̾͑̅̎̒͗̆̋͋̈̈́͌̾͛̏̏͊̑͋̀͊̂̿̈́̄̃̿̆̉̃̃̇̂̌̃͑̌̆̈́̏̐͑̿̈̿̈́̈́̒̑̐͋̃̆̀̎̂̑́͋̐͗͑͑̊̓͋̏̄̒̄̓̑̊̏̾̅̈̏̆̑́̋̊̈́̂̓͑̊̅̆͛͋̋͒͋͂͒̂̃̐̓͆͑̉̐͐̾̋͌̐͐̒̐̕̕͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̷̢̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̢̨̧̢̡̧̨̡̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̧̢̛̛̛̗̟̝̝̱̜̗̣͉̖͙̟̰̼̪̱̹͖̲̖͈̖̻̟̦͕̗̞̱̤̻̳͈̺̫̰̫̻͙͔̟̦͍͙̝̹̳̘͇͇̩̭̻̰͖̗͓͔͇͖̙͍͇̼̭̬̠̣̳̤͇̙̟̯͈̯̠̭̳̠͚̲̱̭̗͕̼͇̗̦̖̣̭̜̞̘̭̟̙͍̠̲̹͍͚̪̳̫͚̬̱̜̫̞͓̳̯̻̼̞̦̣̗͚̼͙̖̟̙͓̻̠̙̜͍̟̭̰̬̹̘̥̦̲̊͂̎͊͂̀͌̈́̊̈̂̿̏̂̓̉̉̃̐͛͛́̎͆̒̇̃̓̋̌̌̆̈́̈́̄̉̾̏͛͑̂͗̊͂̓̓̃͛̂͛͂̄̍͒̾̾͋́́͐́̈́͋̇̓͐͑̔̐̄̋͛̂͛̃̈̌̈̊͊͑̈́̀̔̓̈́̓͐̃̓͌́̇̽̋́̔͂͂͛͌̐̍͂̑̀́͂̉̿͘̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅļ̸̢̢̨̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̜͉̱͈̤̻͇͈̳̹̳̪̲̼͙̰̺̜̯̺̦̱̻̹̖̮̖̣̟͎̱͍̩̙̳̥̭̦̲͕̼͚͙̲̖͍̘͉̣̟̫̭̣͇̫͕̺̳͎̤̤͇͈̝̺̞͙̩̣͉̻̘̭͖̏̑̃̋̓̅̀̃́̀̋̔͊͆͒͛́̓̈́̓͗̾̒͋̅̀͆̆̓͒̈́͛̂̆͆͌̈́͆̓̾̀̂̓̀͒͛͊̎̇̂̆̋̆̆͐͆͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ,̴̢̡̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̛̝̙̩̯̼͕̱͉̩͉̠̯̝̮̩̟̰̤̠̰̙̻̪̥̗̩͙̜̦̺͚̞̹̹̟̠̥͖͍̺̜͔̱̘͍̲̮̯̹̦̝͖̹͖̳̫̤̬̞̖̦͇̻̯͍̮͖̦̳̯̠͖͈͙͙̗͉͚̫̯̺͙͔͍͖̠̜̟͚̲̠̟̗̟͍̥͍̩̱͔͍͎̜̺̙̟͉̭̪͕̘̱̪͙̟̘̰͚͖͉͇̘̬̩̲̣̲͔̬̼̳̺͖̤̰̟͍͕͖͖̦̜̳̠͎̼̫̲͔̓͋͂̎͛̽̏̂͆̾́͐̇̍̇̃͊̓̋̌͐͆͒̇̏̒͒̀̉̈́͗̀̇̐̄͑̓͌̀͊͆̃̇̌̈́̃̀̅͐̈́̍̿̋̾̃̃́̏͑̂̌͘͘̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̛̤̦̱͉̯͙̪̥͚̗̲̩̼̹̟̩̺̖͔̣̲̱͔̻̲̥̙̻̮̳̥̤͇̺͙̘̮̱͈͎̹̰̭̳̹̪͎̯̮͉̟̯̬͚̱̪̳̼̙͙̻̪̖͙͚̪͍̻͔͇͕͚̹͉͚̳͙̣̌̌̈͗̍̓̓̌̂̉͒͋͌̋̉̋̿̽̀̌̇̂̈́̿̾̑̈́̓̄̾͂̒̈́͆͊̑͗̆͒̑̋̑̐͊͊̇̇̍̋̐͆̽̈́̂̌̏͆͐̀̅̀̓̍͒̈́̆̒̎̒͋͌̏̆̌̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͝͠͠͠͝͝͠n̸̨̧̢̡̢̡̧̧̡̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̫͎͉͔͚̟̳̘͙̘͙̳̖̮̹̼̹̖̱̤̜͔̩̭̟͔͙̦̮̠͙̼̞̪̱͉̻͍̜̦̜̫͕͙̫̞̱͔̙̼̤͉͚͓̥̦̤̩̣̯̻̭̫̩̹̣̩͎͎̳̼̼̘̖̫̟̻̪͎̗̺̜̟͖̫̠̰̰̤̹̜͖̺̠̭͕͈̞̳̣̝̝̫̞̺̺̭̳̺̤̤̩͍̺̟͇̥̟̜̠̝̯͓̺̞͈̟̩̝̤͕̮̞̦͎̻̹̘̱̯͕͙̤͔͍̥̤͚̗̭͉̤̞͉̟͚̥̼̖͐͂͆͒́̓͑̄̐͊̓̀̏͋͗̀̂̆̊̂̀̈́̊͐̉̏̉̐̂̄̇͛̑͂̂̄͗̈́̓̾̓̃́͒̊̄̽̇͑͐͆̒̏̒̔̽̾̎͌̅́̔̌̇̆̊͊͆̊̀̂̇̋̌̾͒̎̿̀̈́̎̍̌͒̏̈́̎̐̎͑̋̆̀̈́͆͆̄̓̓̅̅̏̋̿͌̚͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͇̺̻̠̥͙̳̫̜͎͈͕̟̼̼̤͚̥̲̪͍͔͕̩̼̻̲͇̜̬͍̪̠̞̩͕̹̲͖̹̘͇̺͚̖̘̙̳̺̼̱̼͓͍̪̻͉̟̞͉̲͙̺͇̭̩̯͔̝̝̣̲̗̝͈͖͙̩̜͉͍̹̩̘̮̘̫̝̥̖̟̗͉͖̭͕̲̻̖̥̭͍̱͓͇̯̱̘̜͕̣̘͚̟̏͒̍͒̒̆̄̇͋̃̔̅̇̍̀͛͐̓̔̽̆͒̃̏̒͊̽̿̾̂͂̇̅̋͆́̍̐͋́̈́̎̆͑͊̊̋̆͒̈́̈́̂̎̈́̈́̇͊̉̍͌̿̈͐̏̆̃́̆̈́̆̐̍̏̈́̑́̽̐͑̿͆̊̈́̎̈́̍̒̅̇͊̈̓̇̎̈́͌̈́͊̄̈́̈́̃͂̿̐̎̄̐̾͆͌͛̓̂͂̍̈́̒̄̇̾̍̒͛͋̾̈̀̎͂̅͂̑̈́͆͒̀̎̓̿̏̏͋͐̈̍̔̐͊͌̏͒̇͒̃̓́͗̀͌̅̓̿̍̾̈́͛̉͊͂̇̓̂͛́͛̎́͛̇͊͊̐͑̀̈́͒̿̅̓͑͒͊̈̈́̂͋̈̚̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅw̴̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̢̬̞̲͎̩͚̼͚͉̮̘͈̥̞̮̣͓̗̩͔̜͕̦̝͖͓̼̰̞̻̩͖̯̲̗̮̯̠̼̦̘̪̱̲͇̖̩̞͖̤̲̦̝̫̗̙̱̦̯̟̙̞̻̤̬͍̝̝͍̫̬̳̗̝̦̰̯̰̲̠̞̬̭͎̝̳̦̫͕̜̝̳̭̜̩̦̣̬͙̱̮̱̯̥͍̣̣̠͉̭̭͎͙̖̠͙̦̪͎͍̣͔̖͓̹͚̞̮̞̗̯̪̖͉̥̱̘̼̹͓̳̤͚͕͎̜̜̫̞̣̳̣̬͓̖̥͇̥̻̟̥̺̮̩̻̼̫̪̮̟͎͇̹̼̙̼̲̪̳̬͙͍̩̞̬̯̩̗͉͚̥̝̘͙͓̝̹̳̙̯͇͍͕͖̝̰̼̉̾̑̊͑͂̾̆́̄͗͗̍̉̔̽̆̉́̀́͂̇̂̆͐̿̈́̂̈̆͌̆͗́̈́͒̍̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̛̛̛̳̗̯̘̻̲͕͙̥͉͈͙̲̽͊̄̏̿̋̒̉̇͆̽̍͗͌͒̐̐͗̍̃̇̍́͆̄̃͗̎̂̽̏͋̈̈͗̿̏̀͋̂̆̐̽͌̆͛̓̓̄̄͑̏̒̈̄͒̃̈́̈͐͑͒̿̓͆̄̓̋͂͐̑̀͊͐̑͗̌͋̎͒͆̃͊̆͌̈̄̋͛̋́̏̒̇̃̒̆̍̒̔̐̍̌̒̒̇̈́̑̅̍̈́̆̍̈́̄͐̃͛͐̌͊̐͋̉̅͆̑̎̂̄́̐͒͂̈̉̿̓͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝y̴̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͚̳̝̻̻͇͕̼̳͇̥̪͙̭̼̥̭̼̪̖̺͓̤̦̟͖̝͚͈̲͉̱̦̭͙̻̲̖̻̣̩̝̠̜̼̠̥̞͍̭̥̙͙̼̲̠̳̩͎̹̪̯̰̥̤̘̩̖͓̗̹̠̱̲̭̲̲̪̪͖̞̰̯̼̥͚̤̹̦̘̦̲̭̼̝̩̠̠̱̦̳̗̞͔̜̫̯̪̳̟̳͙̦̦̱͕͍͎̗̪̰̰̰͎̳͈̹̹̹̱̼̮͚̯̥̰̺̹̖̘̙͉̞̗̜͙̪̻̥̪͎̗̼̦͇̟̗̙̭̘̣͈̗͈͍̺̳̤̥̠̠̥̖͕̣̻̱̞̮̙͉̥̭̳͉͓̤̘̟̙̣̭͈̬̥͉͉͚̜̖͔̖͖͈͈̦̼̖̻̞̥̩̝̝̺͎̤̟̠̫͈̱̙͉̩̻̲̲̻̱̫̥͈͖̦͍̜͇̜̫̥̣̘̪̣̐̾̿͋̈̓̈̆̿̿̒͋̇̅͑̊̄̍̔̈́̄̇̽̍̑̌͐̅̏̐̂̒͌͌̊̈́͛̈́͌̈́̏̽̎̅̃̈́̋̾͋̒̅̉́̐̍̌̏̀͒́͌̀͗̈́̏̍̋̈̋̅̾̅̀̈͆͆͛̓̒̈́̔̀͐͂̓̏̆͑̾̄̾̆͛̂̏̐͌̅̌͊̐̍̊̿̅̔̈́̋̈́͑̍̍͌̑̾̃̈́̽̋̀̈̀̈̐͐̽̂̀̌̆͌͂̐̊͆͐̎̿̿̇̏̾̂͋̿̋͛́̿̂̄̎̆̍̇̿͒̌͑̒̓͊̀͌̑̃̎̉̌͌̌̈́͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̸̨̧̧̧̧̧̧͙̮̟̩̥͎̼̟̪̖͈̣͖̯̞̪̥̖̟̯͔͔̖͖̻̝̘̻̱̖̘̖̳̠͈͖̮̭̳͙͓̼̞̳̤̠͕̺̫̱̘͔̦͓͉̟̥͈̝͓̝̥̯̭̫̬̥̬̠͖͙̤͍͓͇̲̯̘͈̜͙̘̟̣̳̮̜̺̪̫̙̘̫̜̠͕͇̮͈̮͇̳͕̻̻͙̥̻͕̻͕̗͔̱͔̝̙͎͇̰̦͉͍̥͕̭̭͓̭͈̻̘̝̱͔̗̫͔̩̭͇̖̯̒̽̋̇̅͋̈́͑̆̈̊͐͋̍̈́͂͋̏͋̋̋̊͗̈́̈́̿̌̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅự̶̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̩͉̲̣̪̩͍̖͈͓̭̟̦̬̘͙̳̟̗̬̲̮͇̤̦͓̣̞͈̙̠̩̥͍͍̻͇͈̮͇̤̱͚̥̭͎̠̞̝̣̮̮͎̪̫͖̩̠͙̹̟̟͓̝̮̠͚͎̗͚͎̗̣̻͕̻̥̣͇̪͍̙̰̼̬͙̼̟͕͈̮͉̼̠̯̠͍̮̫͕̗̞̹̟̤̫͓̫̠̯͇̖̮̣̤̭͕̝̯̹͙͎̱͇̙͍̹̝͍̳̲̼̬̯̱͙̺̦̘̣̰̝͎͔̺͚̲̠̲̳͍̭̪̮̬͎͂̏̽͂͌̂̈́̈̃͂̏͊̉̾͛̓͆͌͊̓̎̄͐̽̅́̽́̉̽͒̇͐̊̔̉́̈́̇̇̒̋̏͒̒̋̓͆͑͗̀̍̎͆͋́͛͌͛̒͒̽̈́̿͗̾̍̀̄̈̌͒̏͊͗̉͗̂̍̀̈́̂̀̇̐̈̍̑̊̾̇̌̾̊͆̏̎̅̈̀̈́̽͛͆̃̅̐̋̂̌́̄̊̊̒̈́̔͐̃̉̓͑̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̡̢̢̨̛̰̹̭͍̣̙͍̦̞̠̘̝͉̭̙̖̖͙̤͉̠̱͈͓̰̲̟̪̞̬͖̪̫̯̫̺̺̪̹̮͚̫̬̙̝͔̙͈̺̙̺̯͉͚͈̱̻͇̤̣̌̏̎̔͌̆͊͐̍̿͊̎͗̇̋̐̄͊̂͆̈̈̔̽͋̈́̍̏̈́́̈͑̈̇̽̈́͑̄̾͒͊͊̔͛̇͌͗̅̅̓̎̆̎̾͐̉̓̋̎̓̐̈͗͐͊̈́̒̎̌̎̀̉̿̌͐͂̄̍̔̎̇̅̑̆̾̃͊̓̄̋͊̈́͗̉̑͛͛͑̓̊̈́̔̊͋͋͒̊̈́̄̎̈́͐̿̾̿̾̎͑̂̓̄͛̇̋͌̎͒̌͂̓̇̆̄̒̽̅͛̓́͌̈́̂̐̂͗͌̈́͛̊̏̏̄͐̿͒̈́͆̉͗͒̊͊͂̅̾͐͑̃̂̓̔̀͌͗͊̂̉̅͆̋̔̓̽̏͑̋́̏͗̓͑̎̊̌̒̾͑͋͋͐̋̾͋͊̿̒̿̅̑̑̍͐̈́̆̃͌̐́͂̉̑̏͐̌̈̓̑͗̉̽͂͗̽͑͋̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅm̶̡̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̼͈͔͕̜̫̭̗͙̞̺͈̻̼̪̗̠̖̻̝͕̣͚̠̗̭͎̠͇̤̳͉̦̦̖̱͖̭̮͍̗̜̠̥̗̻̥̦͎͉̙͎͓̯̙̻̘̙͉̞̬̬̯̫̰̣̟̮͚̤͎͈̯̙̬̪͍̦̬͕͉̖̣̳̯̟̘̫͍̼͇̞̠̟̩̖͎̮̗̤̗̬̮̤̦͙̱͔̪̲̪̝͎͉̱̲͖̫͍̤̬̞͚̘̠̯͙̫̘͖̭͚͇̬̲̦̻͎̹̹̤̹̠̩͔̱͎͉͕͕͔̮̬̙̭̠̳͖̖̽̎͛̿̅̑̄͗͌͗͊̒̈́̋͋̐̅͊̓͌̒͆̎̄̿̃̾̋̓̈͛͊̔͛̈͂̃̔̑̉̏͂̎̉̈́̇̇͂̎͒̌̒͌̈́̋͒̐̀́̊̆̄̿̄̄͐͊̏̊̌̃̒͆̔͛̂͆̈͒̈́̉̈́͗̋̇̈́̅͊̊̈́̾̔̊̍̋͂̈͊̄̍̇̓̋͗̈͑͒̔̆͑̿̊̾̀̏́̈̍̍̓͑͑̈̓̔͐͊͊̃̏͆̉͗̎̋͗̋͐̀̄̆͂̄͋̃͑̐͌͋̊̆̋̌̏̂͊͒̿̔̊͆̍͊̿͒͆̍͒̃̽̑́̈́͊̄̈̍͋͆͊̏͑̂̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̶̧̢̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̫͎̪̗͎̠͍̜̫̞̺̬̭͕͙̝̹̖̬̠͔̠̤͕̗̹̗̮̯̝̼͙̳̠͕͍̟̱̟̰̼͚͎̰̜̖͎̜͓̥͚̪̻̺͚̰̯͉̫͇̞͙̙͍͖͙̗͙̜͓͎̤̺̗̟͕̺̟͎͔͇̣̘̖̼̘͙͚̻͉͚̻̤͕̫̠͚̱͇͍̮̞̰͔̼͇̱̻͖̯̖̹͓̝͖̗̹̟̟͉̼̠̦̭͈̟͈͍̖̙̞̼͉̟̳͇̩̫̰̗̲̣͖͓͈̫̻͇̞̩̪͚͙̹̝̼̲̥̰̰͓̝̲͙̹̳̳̼̳̟͚̦͕̪̞̭̩̝̘̝͓̬͚̙̥̪͚͎̣̤͒̽̍́̄̂͂͗͒́̃̎̍̎̉͆̀́͒͛̒͌̃̉͒́̈̓̇̄̍̔̽͆̌̋͋͌̓̌̏̾̄͆̈́͒͋͐͐̈̅̾̇͊̒͂͐̃͂͗͊͊̒̈͑̅͗̀̓̓̒͒̓͆̽͊͂̎̃̃̂̋̎̃̃̂͌̔̿̓͐͛̿͛͋̌͗̐̍̽́͊̍̑̓̽̉̽͌̓̊̅̈͌̓̀̇̅̾̓̌͆̾̉̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅṧ̸̢̧̢̢̡̨̢̢̧̡̨̛͚̪͙͇̤̜̘̖̩̜̠̪̠̪͚̬̮̺͈̲̲͇̹̙͇̮̝̬̥͇̣̝̣͍̙̮͉̬̝̲̹̘͔̠͉̜͍̲̭͔͚̪̜͕̜̳̞͓̗̗͈̙̖̹̲̟̟̱̘̲͕̫̼͕͓͖̭̬͚͇̦̪̹̯̖̥̰͎̮͔̞̞̦̰̙̫̫̲͇͔͈̩̖̱̞͈̻͚̰̟̪͓̱͇̱̳͓̼͙̯̩̖̖̹̻̟̭̬̠̻͓͍̖̳̜̱̤͚̼̤͙̟͎̝͇͇̖̗̜̠̜͚͔̜̜̰̞̫̳͔̞̝̮̻͔̟͎̜̼̊̓͑̍͒͆͗́̄̎͋̃͒͌̓̐̈́͌͐̏̈́̓͐͐̓̍́̓͋͒̒̂̾͒̓̌͌͋̔͐̈́̃̾̉̀̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅt̶̨̨̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̻͎͔̙̜̮̝̰͇̭̘̝̪̣͕̺̫̩̫̹̘͎͖̥̼̘̤͙̳̟̝͇̩̥̰̣̟͕͈̳̥̬̥̳̩̗͓̭͈̲̖̜̫̪͎̼̜͎̯̠̹̫͖͔͇͔͈̹̪̟̤̙͓̯̠̙̻̩͇̦̳̣̠̦͚͈̹̩̯̪̫͈̻̞̤̙̫̥̪͎̝̙͍͚̫̝̦͚̟̟̜̱̦͖̣̪͓̻͔̰̳͎̤͓̭̻̗͍̻̫̣̩̼̳̺̦̦̬̹͔̼͍̦͕͙̮̭̩̦̠̥̯͎̞͔̺͈͚̺͇̣̬̦͚̖̯͈̺̰̖͖͍̜̣̮͖̮̻̐̈̔̓̀̐͌̀͌͐͗̏̋̊̋̈͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛͎̼͓̯̝̬̫͓̝̝̥̩̪͈̩̥̖̬̺̪̜̼̹̻͎͖̹̫̮̗̻͇̳̘̼͔͍̘̣̟͕̱̟̯̼̠̪̗̦̻̺̪̲͔͖̫̞̩̞̠̖̺̦͚̪͙̟͕͎͖͍͕͓̳̻̠̪͎̺̖̭͕̬̭͇̳͈̗̜̺̘̩͖̜̜͇̺͙̣͎̭͈̪͇͍̖̤̗͕͉̞̼̖͖̫̘̯̭̯͈̺̤̙͙̘̮̼͍̲̭̲͖̣̪͚̼͖̰̰̺͚͈̬̠͍̱͕̟̠̭̻̹̰̲̣͉͎̫͓͙̪̲̭̩̜̬̤̭̪̙̹̣̲̺͇̪̦̤̈́̽͋͐̈́͋̑͌͌̾͆̈̂̀̑̿̄̒͆͐̈́̿̽̉͊̌͋̇̃͐̓̈͐̎̉̿̍͌̽̐̊̎̈́͌̑̒͐̇͒̈́̀́̆͑͊͐̐̋̐̊̊̀́͛̽̒̈́̓̆̈́̅̑͊̾̔̂̿́͂̄̑͗̒͌̓̾̈͌͑̏̊̿̄̎̉̊͛̍̅͗͊̓̂̀̿͐̅͒̊̉́̍̚̕̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅp̸̡̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̣͔͓̝̗͓̲̱̺̺̲̝̙͔̱̙̘͈̤̟̠̞̪̼̝̼̱͚͉̥̗͈̦̳̣̣̘̦͉̱̯̩͈̲̣̜̣̖̘̳̻̭̠̞͔̥̺̳̘̥̘̤̲̣̮͔̪̻͔̫͚̭̣͎͍̜̪͈̩̫̼̹̹̣̯͎͔͓̯̭̟͇͎͙̝̬̘̞̘͎͖͉̎̋̂̂̿́̓͋̿̓̇͛̔͆̍͛̒̏̄̊͊̒̈́̾̐̂͋̑̏̒̅͆̌̋̈́́̊̈́̈́̉͂̏̓̅͆͌̽͒̃̈́͆͋̎̿̿̌̓̂̾͌̏̀̎̊̍͑̔̈͌̆̎̆̉̆̀̈́̃̉̔̐̊̓͊̀̎̈́̾̈́̽̂̏͆̔̾̇̃̇̌̂̓̈̅̾̔̌́̑̈́̾̽̔̂̔̌̈́̉̇͊̈͐̓͐̔̎̏͊̈́̉̃̎̃̑͌̆̅̄͌͂̍̉͋́̒̓̉̌̽͆̋́̈̾̔̉̅̃͛̓̓̾̿̍̈̾̊͑̃̆͐̆̎́̇̽͋̿͂̒͋͗̊̈̆̅̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅą̴̨̢̡͖̗̗͍̥̪̱͎̝̭͎̘̦̯͉̬̥̬̬̹̜͉̣̫̦̱̝̠͓̻̥͙͈̲̜͈͚̘͕̰͇̘͍̺̝͇͋̓̐̿̏̔̀̾̉͊̅͌̎͂̾̕͘̕͜͝ͅy̶̧̡̧̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̱͖̤̭̺͍͍̯͉̦͈̫̪̘̰͕͖̖͍̰̦̖͇̜̞͔͓̻̦̰̬̹̩̦͚̲̦͇̰̲̥̯͔̥̼͔̝̗͈͓͍̘̮̟̟͕̘͔͕̭̞̳̲͙͙͎̣͍̘͎͔̜̝͕̰̝͇͓͚̻̰̹̭̺͖̖̙̰͍͕̜̼̫̦̟̯͉̦̭͙͚̱̹̱͕̪͎̫͓̭͍̭̪̹͈͕̩͖̠̜̥̟̮̺̝̘͓͍̻͓̩̺̟͍̝͚̖͙̗̗̰͍̦͔͇̩͔͚̹̫̖̦͎̰̱͈̠͎̰̙̟̝̭͔͔̘͕͎͖͖͉̺̱̜̞͎̼̮͇͚̠̯̣̙̥͖̦͕̩̗̦͕̟͍̺̱̖̞̟̥̤̥̩̖͓͉͍̫̩̮̩̌̽͑̇͊̎̈́̎̃̋̿͐̽̊̿̉̑͂͋̓͌̉͂̾͗̈̓͒͑̃̔̎̌͐̄̈́̀̌̈́̇̑̄̄̽́̓͛̒͌̇͋̊̾̈́̑̔̋̃̍̅͑̓̎̈̂̿̊̐̾̽̾̽̓̿̽̏̍́̿͌͗̎̅͒͑̎͌̄̽̇̇̽͂̍̈́̾̂̿̔̑͊̒͊̎̿̔̇̆̓̐̃́̄͆́̈̇̂̔̐̔̒̍̾̒͋͋̎͗̆̀̐̈́̚̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ

 

 

 

 

_o̸v̸e̴r̴l̴o̵r̵d̸ ̴h̴a̵s̶ ̷k̸i̴c̵k̴e̶d̷ ̷e̴v̶e̵r̴y̶o̸n̵e̵ ̵f̴r̶o̵m̶ ̸t̴h̷e̸ ̸c̴h̶a̴t̸_

o̸v̴e̶r̸l̷o̵r̵d̴:̸ ̸f̴i̸n̷a̴l̵l̶y̸

ọ̴͕͆̇v̷̻͕̕ė̸̡̦̤͓r̴͍̔͊͋͝l̷̗̼̲̉̉͜͝͠o̷̺̟̝͚̓r̵̲͔̭̘̓̒̍ḑ̴͇͇̼͝:̷̡͚̦̭̑̓ ̶̺͍̙̰̆̐̃͘=̴̤͓̘̈)̵̈́̎ͅ

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ì̸̢̤̣̲͓̟̪̼̝̺̬̬̠̼̦͈͕͖̘̈́ ̸̢̢̛̛̛̹̟͎͖̺̤̲͎͉̦͕͒̆͑̎̈̽̉̔͊̒͂͗̿̍̽̑̀̅̃́̌͆͌̑̒̎̍̽̓͋͋̈́̊̕͘͜͜͝͝á̵̡̡̻̣̮̫̩̲̜̪̭̭͉̰̼̫̞͈̻̳̩̦̱͇̥̣̑͆͐̐͑̃̈͋̅̂͌̈̇͒̿͐͑̽̇͌͆̽̊̐̓͛̌͘̚̚͜m̷̛̝͙̟̬̹̙̳̩̣̯̩̝̜̗͈̈̀̓͛́̈́͑̑̊̀̇̅̐̔̑̅̃͌̉͗͊̑̀̑̓͆̅̈́́̉̌͗̀̑̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͠͝ ̸̨̧̢̹͖̭͙̬̪̮̣̻͙͍̞̩̝͙̭̼̯͙̮̲̺͖͍̎̅̆͑̊͋͌̔̐̎̓̌̏̔̚͘̕͜͝͝ţ̸̖̯͖̠̮̱̹͍͚͈̝̦̪̪͚̼̞̥̬̹̭̭̠̼̯̩̳̥͈̘̪̉̈́͊͋̆̄̂͠͠͝h̷̡̧̢̧̛̞̼̹̦͍͓̖͕̙̪̣̜̰̫̮͖̮͇͉͓̱͇̳͓̮̩̱͈̦͓̳̘͈̫̟̮̐̈͂̍̅͑̀̄̓̎̔̈́̄͗̂͗͐͠͝ͅe̶̡̧̨̛̛͓̲̮͉̻̜̱̰̗͈͔̘̞̪̜̭̳͓̤̳̋͆͆͋͋̅̌͋͆̅͛͛̆̀̊̐͌̅̔͛̂́̉̔̅͒́̓̏̽͛͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̮̦͇̮̲̯͍̮̯̪̙̩̤̖͚̪̪̙͇̮̮͖͎̬̝͎͚̻̹̲͈̻̫̗̟͕͂̽̎̍̔̅̏̏͐̀́͗́͛̐̈͗̆̑́̆̅̍͘͜͠͝͝ͅd̴̡̨̢͈͔̩͍͖̺̺͔̦̳͚̺̦͕̟̝̥̱͖̗̬͇̗̑̏ā̵̢̧̨̨̧̛̳̪̬̱̠̲̩̳̯̺̎̓͒̈́̃̄̑̏̎̂̾͐͗͌̾̐̌͗͂̂̏͋̚̚̚͝͝͠ń̴̢̢̨̮͔̼̯̺͍̗͖̯͐̑͗̐̊̇͜͜͝ͅͅć̴̡̧̛̛͖̘̗͚̲̺͔͇̥͕͇̺͕̮͕͕̥͉͔̦̲̠̟̝̙͚̥̮̼͙͉̳̔̌͋̍͂͂̇͋͋̇̑̉͛̄̀̀̀͆̅̌̃̿̓̅̽̿̅͛͗̍͂̉̀̚͜͠ͅi̵̡̢̢̜̩̙̦̦̟̗̳̜̼̻̯̲̰̻̝͍̙͍͚̦̞̬̖͕̮̥̩̰͕̮̘̟̙̫̙̇̇͛͛̀͌̾̆̑̐͑̚͜ͅͅn̷͖͓͍̝̖͉̘̠͚̟̣̙̣͍̼̋̂̽͆̃̑̉̑̿̐̊̂̀͛̌̂̔̀̏̎̓͊̈́͛̒͗̆̎̐̏͆̈́̽͘͘̚͝ͅg̸̢̧̧̨̛̘̞͓̩͇̘̺͈͉̻̩̥̟̼̪̱͙̩͖̳̳͈͛́̈́̀̆̿͑̓͊̄̏̋̿̅͌͜ ̶͇̼̘͍̹̰̎̑̈́͑̒̽͒̍̓̑̋̔̏͂̈̽͑͗̍̃͂͑̓͊̈́̄̎͗̓̂͒̿͑̈́̈́̒̽̚͜͠͝͝q̵͉̘̤̠̩̩͆͆͛͆͋͛̃̃͋̋̅͛̉͗̈́̑̇̀̾̐͌͘͝͠͠ṷ̴̢̧̱̟̺͔̦͔̟̙͙̪̐͐̇́͌͗̾̾̏͆̔̽͌̄̈́̋̔̈́̓͋̓̅̚͜͠͠͠͝ę̶̧̡̛͇͇̻̲̹͇̩͇̰̲̥̮̰̳̺̩̖̩̫͕̞̌̎͑̈́͋͆͜͜ͅḛ̵̡̨̛͖̘̭͙̬̘͇͓̭̝̠̜͊̋̍̂̎̂̐͊͊̄̓͂̾̎̈̀͒̆̌͌͆͛͒͋̔̚͘̚̚͜͝ͅñ̸̡̡̛̘̖͇̜̖͙̬̦̩̱̯̱̙̖͔̩͇͍͔͇̤͇̹̞̻͓̟̲̦͍̻͍͍̰͓̭̦̮̞̩̑̒̔͂̊̅̉͋̂̄̆̈́̒͂̈̅̿͆̍͆͌͝ͅͅ


	15. im so stressed and tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eight grade has been kicking my ass with homework since I'm in honors classes  
> also english isn't my first language so rip me i guess
> 
> anywhozelums
> 
> enjoy the crack

Homosexuals uwu has been changed to IM AFRAID

  
  
  


coolcoolcool: Connor what

 

overlord: IM AFRAID TO TALK TO MEN

 

amerevessel: I WAS RAISED WITH GIRLS

 

overlord: IM AFRIAD IF I TALK TO MEN ILL LOOK AT THEIR DICKS

 

coolcoolcool: CONNOR WHAT???

 

overlord: ITS NOT THAT I WANT

 

overlord: IM JUST AFRAID IM GOING TO

pureboi: Do we talk about golf or birds?

 coolcoolcool: oh god they got evan 

amerevessel: only the nice ones talk about birds

pureboi: and if I talk about birds with the wrong ones

overlord: they’ll eat me for breakfast

pureboi: they’ll see right through me

overlord: that I’m a big gay poodle

coolcoolcool:asdfkjksjaw

pureboi: and I take 3 baths a day

amerevessel: If we're talking about Miatas, do I scoff or nod?

Overlord: I don't know what's good and what's bad with cars

 

pureboi: I can talk to men for a couple minutes but

overlord: then I know I'm going to bring up Tracy Chapman

amerevessel: Or Liza Minelli or Stevie Nicks or Tori Amos or Whitney Houston

pureboi: At least she sang at a sports game once. 

amerevessel: But what game was it? Was it football or table tennis?

overlord: Or greyhound racing? Is that even legal?

pureboi:  _ I HOLD A BEER WITH TWO HANDS _

 

amerevessel: What's up, Steve? Want to hear about all the cool spots that I binge-eat vegan doughnuts in my car? Steve? Steven?

 

pureboi: In a button-up shirt and maybe in the perfect light I could look like a regular BBQ guy

overlord: But make no mistake, I'm actually a giant flightless bird with a crush on Rob Thomas

amerevessel: And when the men find out that I'm an undercover Fruity turkey vulture, 

overlord:  I'm afraid that I'm going to get Reported to Dwayne the Rock Johnson

He'll spank me til I praise Van Halen and Name my top 3 craft beer selections

sister sMAPPED: CONNORYHDHEDHBWED

pureboi: I'M AFRAID

amerevessel: I'M AFRAID TO TALK TO MEN

pureboi: Like Rob, Richard and Alan

amerevessel:  Paul, Gary, Liam's aren't usually too bad

overlord: But Phil's are tough

 

Coolcoolcool: a-

coolcoolcool: are you done?

Overlord: who knows

Overlord: def not me

Overlord: Ev?

Pureboi: not me

pureboi: HJWKKHBWYJBAYU

sister sMAPPED: ???

pureboi: ok so I’m with Connor at the store

pureboi: and this old bag came up and was being rude y’know like people are

pureboi: and at one point she was telling Connor off about his outfit 

pureboi: she said ‘you look like your on the steps of a protest!’

pureboi: and Connor just mumbled 

pureboi: ‘I’m always mentally on the steps of a protest’

pureboi: HKAHKGSGV

sister sMAPPED: oof me too

coolcoolcool: anywhozelums

coolcoolcool: y’all wanna come over for a sleep over.

coolcoolcool: say nothing if you can come

overlord: I can’t come

coolcoolcool: connor shut the hell ur mouth

coolcoolcool: aight I’ll see ya’ll later

 

_ I’M AFRAID  _

_ 3:33 a.m _

overlord: If i ate myself would I completely disappear or would i become twice as heavy?

amerevessel: Connor what the fuck

overlord:  _ answer me _

amerevessel: aaaaaah I dunno 

  
  
  
  


_ I’M AFRAID _ _   
_ _ 4:20 a.m _

  
  


coolcoolcool: AJF;LAJDFLJDFLJ;A

pureboi: i-

overlord: IM S O R R Y OK

pureboi: DONT BE SORRY I HAVENT LAUGHED THIS HARD IN A LONG TIME OML

amerevessel: what’s happening?

coolcoolcool: Connor What in the name of hell went through your mind when you were making this very pretty roomba 

amerevessel: wHY IS THERE A GIANT ROOMBA WITH ZOES FACE ON IT

sister sMAPPED: ITS CHASING ME

sister sMAPPED: SEND H E L P

sister sMAPPED: ITS SINGING JINGLE BELLS WHAT IS THIS THING

overlord: happy birthday Zoe :))))

coolcoolcool: ITS NOT MY BIRTHDAY

overlord: ;))) 

coolcoolcool:  _ W H AT  I S  T H AT  S U P P O S E D  T O M E A N _

overlord: yes

coolcoolcool: ok we’re all going to bed

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *long defeated sigh* i am the dancing queen...


	16. I address some plot holes UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some transphobia in this chapter just be warned  
> I also made Connor trans cuz i wanna see how I like it. Lemme know what you think.

_I'M AFRIAD_  

 

 

 

overlord: I have something to tell y’all 

coolcoolcool: what’s up?

overlord: I’m gay

coolcoolcool: connor im going to shove a croc up your ass

overlord: wouldn't be the first time

overlord: wait what

amerevessel: C O N N O R

sister sMAPPED: LARRY CONNOR MURPHY 

amerevessel: EVAN JUST WENT RED AND NOW HES LAUGHING

amerevessel: "I swear this has nothing to do with me" I THINK THE FUCK IT DO

pureboi: i deny any and all involvement

coolcoolcool: THATS ROUGH BUDDY

overlord: so was the croc

coolcoolcool: I NEED TO GOUGE MY FUCKING EYES OUT

amerevessel: i wanna fuckin die

overlord: I am a strong child

overlord: and one day when you overdose on gatorade  and lunchables and lack of exercise I will tango all over your grave

amerevessel: is that a threat or a promise

overlord: don’t worry about it

amerevessel: I THINK I WILL 

amerevessel: anywhozelums

amerevessel: CONNOR UR FIRST NAME IS LARRY.?

overlord: period question mark

pureboi: ur deflecting 

overlord: yes my first name is Larry just like how Evans first name is Mark

overlord: we both go by our middle names

amerevessel: W H A T

overlord: how do u not know this Jared

pureboi: he didn’t realize your eyes where different colors

overlord: oh yeah

coolcoolcool: eye-

sister sMAPPED: ASDFJKH

amerevessel: listen here-

overlord: I will do no such thing

amerevessel: I can respect that

overlord: yeet 

coolcoolcool: wtf connor just ran by Larry so fast he was a blurr

overlord: gotta go fast

overlord: so larry won’t yell at me ‘bout my hair

Jkkkkloluwu: it started a meme it ended sad

coolcoolcool: larry says ‘if you wanna be a guy u have to have short hair, maybe since u don’t understand that ur not a real guy’

And then at the same time won’t let connor cut his hair

sister sMAPPED: or go on t

coolcoolcool: he had to get hos own binder

sister sMAPPED: and larry always says shit along the lines of ‘not a real guy’ or ‘just a phase’

coolcoolcool:he said the same bout conmans depression

overlord: whyd ev just tackle me in a hug

 

_ bitch ass susster<bitch ass brudder  _

 

bitch ass susster: Hey Con?

bitch ass brudder: ye Zo?

bitch ass susster: remember that one night I was mad at you and you ran off

bitch ass brudder: yeees?

bitch ass susster: I’m sorry, I was tired and fed up and I took it out on you and I’m sorry. You might not have been the best brother before but I wouldn’t trade you for the world. You’re so cool and funny and just amazing and Ilove you so much. And I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until i almosy losr yuo amd I’m sorry

bitch ass brudder:  _ NO TEARS _

bitch ass brudder: I CANT DEAL WITH TEARS

  
  


_ Cynthia<Larry _

  
  
  


Cynthia: Don’t go downstairs for a while

Larry: Why?

Cynthia: Connor and Zoe are having some sister/brother time 

Larry: *Connie 

Larry: You could’ve just said it was a girls night

Larry: Maybe Connie will actually do something good in her life

Cynthia:...

  
  
  


_ The fam without our dumbass dad _

 

Mom: I think I might divorce your father

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gettin spicy  
> Should I divorce them? Should I keep Connor trans? Lemme know   
> I am A dancing queen


End file.
